Finding Peace
by DisneyStar4Ever
Summary: "Eileen hasn't come home. Do you know where she is?" After taking a short break from her job, Eileen goes missing. Mordecai and Rigby go out into the night to try to find her. Mordecai/Eileen oneshot friendship


**Finding Peace**

**A/N Don't ask about the title please. I don't know either haha**

Mordecai took a sip of his coffee. "Mm. Thanks Clara." He smiled at her, nodding a thanks at the girl. She smiled back.

"Yeah, thanks Clara." Rigby said through a mouthful of his chocolate donut. Mordecai rolled his eyes at his behavior but didn't comment. It wasn't worth it.

Rigby swallowed the chocolate pastry and smiled. He saw the end of a brown haired ponytail and he looked past Clara to get a better look at the girl who owned it.

"Oh hey Eileen."

She turned when she heard his voice. "Hey Rigby." She took off her apron and hung it on a hook on the wall. Tipping her head to the back, she yelled: "Sir, I'm taking my break now."

A gruff voice replied: "Be back at 5. I heard there was going to be a huge crowd at around then and I can't have Clara working both jobs."

"Okay." She called, then fixed her attention back to Rigby. "Hey Rigby, um, do you wanna come on a walk with me?"

Rigby considered the thought. "Sorry Eileen, I can't. Benson's being extra moody today so I don't wanna take time off incase he gets really ticked off."

"Oh, okay. Well, see you later then." She went up the stairs and pushed the door open. The bell tinkled then the door shut and Rigby watched her walk down the street till she disappeared from view.

The duo left 10 minutes after she did, and they didn't encounter her on their way back to the park.

* * *

Mordecai and Rigby were on the couch playing video games. Rigby was almost winning, the first win from the raccoon in ages, till the phone rang, interrupting their game.

Soon, Pops appeared at the doorway, "Mordecai, telephone for you."

Mordecai kept his eyes on the screen. "Dude, pause it."

When Rigby didn't, the blue jay shoved him, angry. "Pause it."

"Ok, ok, geez." Rigby frowned and pressed the "start" button. Mordecai stood and walked towards Pops. He took the phone and went into the kitchen to speak in private.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mordecai, this is Clara."

Mordecai smiled. "Oh hey Clara." Then he frowned. "Wait, how did you get our number?"

"There's no time for that. Listen, have you seen Eileen at all since you got back home?"

Mordecai took a quick glance out the window. The sun was setting behind the horizon. "No, why?"

"'Eileen didn't come back to the coffee shop at 5 like she promised." There was a hint of fear in her voice.

"Maybe she's just late-"

"No, you don't understand. Since I've worked with Eileen, I've learnt that when she takes days off, she always comes back at the time she said she would. But today, she hasn't."

"Look Clara, I'd try not to worry about it. She'll come back to the coffee shop soon." Mordecai looked at the clock on the wall and was shocked to see it was almost half past 6. Eileen'd been gone for an hour and a half? Was he sure that she'd lost her way back to the coffee shop?

Clara was quiet. "I guess. I mean, I'm new here and you know Eileen better than I do, so I'm sure you'd know what she's like when it comes to this."

"Yeah. Hey, um, I just checked the clock and I didn't realize Eileen had been gone for that long. How about me and Rigby go out to try and find her?" Mordecai paused, then he quickly added. "You haven't called the police have you?"

"No. I wasn't that worried."

Mordecai sighed from relief. "Ok, good. And don't worry Clara. We'll find Eileen."

"I hope so. Bye Mordecai."

"Bye Clara."

He hung up and placed the phone on the counter. When he walked back into the lounge, Rigby was still playing video games. Mordecai could care less about the raccoon unpausing the game.

"Who was that?" Rigby asked, his eyes not leaving the screen.

"It was Clara. Dude, Eileen hasn't come back to the coffee shop and it's been an hour and a half."

Rigby stopped playing. "Woah, really?"

"Yes, really. Come on, we're gonna go out to look for her."

"Aw just one more game?" Rigby went back to playing till the control was taken from his hands. "Hey!"

"Dude, come on. We're gonna go look for her."

"Ugh, fine." The raccoon switched off the system and jumped off the couch. "I don't know what you're so hyped up about. She'll be fine."

"Yeah, but she hasn't come back to the coffee shop and Clara hasn't seen her at all. Besides, Eileen wouldn't spend this long on break without telling someone why."

"Alright, if you're so paranoid about her getting eaten by wolves, then let's go."

"Rigby." He punched him in the arm. The raccoon frowned at him but grabbed a jacket. Mordecai did too and the duo exited the house.

* * *

It was good that they put jackets on 'cause the night decided that along with a bright moon, it'd also brought a chill.

They'd been walking for what seemed like hours, calling out the moles name but getting no response. They had asked random people if they'd seen her and the answer was always a shake of the head or a flat out no. They had tried phoning her but it just went straight to voicemail. Rigby started to worry and a stone began to set in Mordecai's gut.

The stars shone down on them as they stopped in front of the forest. Without a moments hesitation, Mordecai turned to Rigby. "Alright, this is our last hope. If she's not here, we're screwed. So I want you to look everywhere in the forest." Mordecai pointed to the right. "I'll go this way." He moved his finger to the left. "And you go that way. Remember we've got our phones, so if you find her or if anything else happens, phone me. I'll phone you."

Rigby nodded.

"Good. Let's go."

The two split up, Mordecai going left and Rigby going right, both hoping to see the mole girl in their last looking place.

Mordecai hugged his jacket closer, despite it being a puffer one and having already been zipped up to the chest.

"Eileen?" No answer except for a howling wolf. Mordecai took a low shuddery breath and a cloud of air formed in front of him. It disappeared within seconds.

He kept walking and the air snapped at his feathers. He folded his arms. "Where are you Eileen?" He murmured, then he called out again.

He reached into the pocket and pulled out his phone to see the time to be almost 9. A flicker of light caught his eye and he looked up.

Was that...fire? An orange glow was in the distance and there was smoke in the air, he could see.

The blue jay put the phone away and went towards it. When he got to it, he looked around and was surprised to see a familiar brown haired ponytail.

"Eileen?"

The girl looked up and a smile broke across her face; a smile of relief. "Oh, Mordecai, thank goodness you're here."

"Wh-what are you doing out here? In the forest of all places?"

She avoided his gaze, a light blush tinting her cheeks. "I, um, I took a walk in the forest to clear my head and I...got lost."

"Why didn't you call anyone for help?"

She looked up again. "There's no reception here. Check your phone."

The blue jay did so to see she was right. The words "LOW BATTERY" flashed on the screen. He put it away to look at her again.

"The only way I thought to let you know where I was was to light a fire. Not only would it provide comfort and warmth for me, but the smoke would catch someones attention and it caught yours." She smiled again. "I'm so happy you found me. I didn't think anyone would from how far away I was and how unlikely it would be for me to be into the forest."

He took this all in. "I sent Rigby in the other direction to find you, so we should probably go get him."

"He's probably worried sick trying to find me, when he doesn't know that you've already done so."

"Yeah. Come on, let's go."

Eileen put out the fire and followed Mordecai, falling in step beside him to talk to him.

"So how'd you find me?"

"Clara called us and said you hadn't been back from you break. So me and Rigby went out to try to find you. We looked everywhere, but it turns out you were in the forest of all places."

She laughed. "Yeah, weird right?" She cupped her hands around her mouth. "RIGBY?"

Mordecai did the same. "Rigby dude, I found Eileen. You can stop looking now!" He called out, loud enough so the raccoon could hopefully hear.

The two kept walking, calling Rigby's name, till Eileen saw a brown striped tail and they stopped.

"Hey dude," Rigby said, walking up to them, "I heard you found Eileen." He settled his gaze on her. "So you were in here the whole time? Why?"

She blushed again. "I went for a walk in here and I got lost trying to find my way back."

He didn't laugh. "Ok."

"Just make sure you bring a GPS next time you go wandering into the forest ok?" Mordecai chimed in.

Eileen nodded, "I know that now, thanks."

They all smiled and walked out the forest.

**Sorry about the abrupt ending. I don't know what happened. It went from good to bad. I guess I got bored writing this fanfiction hmm**


End file.
